Abyssus Abyssum Invocat
by kittyjeans
Summary: One day all the people in Death City disappear. Well, all but one. Can you find out who. Along with how this all happened, and who caused it. I'm starting to think I'm asking too much of you, but I'm sure you can handle it. Hopefully. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

To my knowledge, it all started on a peaceful Monday morning. Well, as peaceful Death City. I was wearing my casual attire. When I realized that no one was on the streets, but they were all inside their homes most likely.

As I called out to my partner, who would've been behind me. No one replied. I quickly turned around to find that no one was there. Behind me or anywhere around me. My breath quickened as I searched for any sign of life. My eyes wander everywhere never looking at the same place for more than a second. My legs started running out of my control. Tears had found their way to my eyes daring to spill uncontrollably with every step I took. I had no idea that soon I would be t the perfectly symmetrical DWMA school building.

I was breathing heavy, and felt like I was going to faint any second now. My legs felt like lead; my arms left wet noodles. I know that it's a weird comparison, but it's the only one I can think of. As I wiped the sweat from my eyes, I realized that I was in front of the school. 'Thank Death. Hopefully someone here can tell me what's going on. At the very least have someone be there.' I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. My hand then reached the knob and opened the door.

The school was completely draped in darkness. My footsteps echoed through the school. Every breath subdivided my footsteps as they echoed throughout the corridors. I was sure if anyone was there they would have heard me.

Then, as I felt around my pockets for anything to help me chase away the darkness. I would've needed a match, lighter, or flashlight. Yet, somehow I fished out a match from my back pocket. I strikes the match against my shoe. A small glow emitted from the match.

I could now see, at least, 8 feet in front of me. The school looks like no one been in there for at least a week. Dust filled the air made me sneeze, and almost blow out my match.

'That was close. I better find a candle, before the match goes out,' I thought as I searched through the school's empty hallways. I never really been in this side of the school in the pitch dark. So, I didn't know what I would find there.

I must have walked for 8 minutes. Passing the statues of Lord Death. I passed classroom after classroom, when I realized, I had no idea where I was going. Much less, than if I meet someone who I knew. Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far without something getting in the way.

I was deep in thought that I bumped into a big bronze door.' That's weird, I never noticed a big bronze door here,' I lightly pushed on the door, and the door flew open.'Strange, this door must only open inwards.'

* * *

Now this was my first soul eater story. Read and Review. And see If your guess was right. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the room. Why did I do that? I blame my curiosity. To be honest, the 'room' didn't even look like a room. More like a dark ward. The room could have been millions of miles wide, but I could see was up to eight feet in front of me. Meaning, the room could have ranged from a walk-in closet to a football field. For I knew then it could have holes in the floor. Which it did. Just my luck. So you can guess what happened next.

I tripped over my own feet; I fell into one of the said holes. For some reason, I felt like Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland.' Well, beside the main differences. I could never wear a dress like that dress, or know someone that's like the Mad Hatter. Wait a minute, I do and thankfully he doesn't sing. Either, way that outfit is just something unwanted.

Falling into a dark hole in a dark place you have never been in before, any normal person would be screaming their heads off. But, honestly, I'm anything but normal. Yet, I can still act like one. Compared to the people I know at least. Anyway, instead of screaming my head off. I stayed quiet.

After I fell for 30 seconds, I landed on something soft, like a cloud. Which is something I never thought would happen. I stood up, and looked at my surrounding as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. It looked like a decaying heaven. Random places would be tainted with black splotches on the walls. As I looked I, strangely, found snake skins and corpses. Yet, it was the opposite compared to the rest of the room which was a nice blue color. It wasn't to girly or too boyish just the right balance between girl and boy. In other words, it was perfectly balanced.

As I looked around the room, I noticed a child sitting in a corner under a blanket. Not only til then did I notice the photos covered the walls. Not only of me and everyone at the DWMA, but Eruka, Joe Buttataki, Justin Law, Ragnarok, Shinigami-sama, and others. Yet, in the middle of the room hung from the wall, and what was surprising about this was who was inside of it. Her gleaming eyes stared at me. Taunting me with her look of indescribable lust on her face. Her smile had a look of fake joy. The kind people like her have before she killed someone. She of course was, the snake herself, Medusa. She had on a dress from the 1900's. She looked fearful, but she appeared as a loving mother. Sadly, not everyone can see though her.

I was wandering around the room the room when I heard a little voice saying, "I can't deal with this."

Knowing who it was I called out his name, "Crona, is that you it's ..."

"Why are you here?" Crona squeaked out cutting me off. "This is suppose be a place where no bad people can get in. She said so."

"This makes no sense. Why would I be a bad person? Wierd my voice sounds different," I asked myself as Crona turned back into Mr. Corner.

Then in my daze I knocked over a cup full of water. The sound of the cup breaking made Crona physically jump, and I saw my reflection. My hand went straight to my sleeve. When I pulled it up my fears came true. A black snake tattoo marked its way up my arm.

"What's going on? Why do I look and sound like Medusa," I said quietly as I started to explore the room some more.

Looking more closely at the room. I noticed that in random places there was piles of sand and within those piles was a circle. Also, strangely under each photo was a little saying like, ' An unbalanced life is an unbalanced state of mind," But the most intriguing one was under my picture and it said, 'Abyssus Abyssus Invocat,' and to my knowledge of Latin it translate to 'Hell in hell, one misstep leads to another.'

As I wondered though out the room, I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking it might be Crona. I turned around only for my neck to meet the edge of a blade. I panicked refusing to open my eyes to see who was attacking me. Even though I knew who it was. I just didn't want to confirm my fears.

"Who are you? You aren't Lady Medusa. Your eyes, they may look like her's, but your's are much softer, more kind," Crona asked as he slid a slender hand over my face dropping the small blade.

I stood there shocked. Crona stopped when he reached my eyes. His hands grabbed the sides of my face and put a finger on each of my eyelids. He very slowly pushed up on my eyelids putting little pressure on my eyes.

"Crona, what are you doing?" I asked as I inched away from his grasp.

"Look! Your eyes they changed. They look just like..." Crona grasped as his eyes widen as the realization hit him. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you a bad person. You're probably so embarrassed when I... It's just that you look like her and sounded like her. So, I thought you were her. I just didn't know with that. I'm so sorry can you please forgive. Mph!" Crona stopped as my arms wrapped around him.

"Crona, I forgive you, but you shouldn't blame yourself. It isn't your fault that you yelled at me," I told him as he raised his raised his head from my chest with a blush on his face.

"i don't think I can handle this," Crona said as I released my grasp on him.

"Crona, can i ask you something ?" I asked him.

"Sure... What do you want ... to ask?" He stuttered as left hand net his right elbow.

"Where am I? What is this place?"I asked him.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what this place is. I just woke up here, and then you dropped by. You know the rest," Crona explained to me.

"Sure but that doesn't tell me what this place is," I told him as I sat on the strangely soft floor.

"Well, I'm not sure. All I remember is going to sleep and waking up here," Crona remembered as he followed my action and sat down.

"Crona, I just realized. Ragnarok isn't here so it has to be a place only you can reach." I concluded joyfully. We were finally getting somewhere.

"IF that's true then where is he. I can't sense him. So, you're right about that, but why isn't he here. Yet, how can you be here if Ragnarok can't?" Crona asked playing with the edge of his robe.

"Maybe this is a dream like place," I guessed as I looked at the cloud like ground.

"I guess so, I mean I did get here after I went to sleep," Crona replied.

Then we fell into a deep silence. So I started to think. 'Alright this is what I know: I am in the body of Medusa Gorgon. Only me and Crona are here. Ragnarok isn't here. Also, I have no idea how to get out of here. That's great. So, to recap I have no idea where I am, why I am here, how to get out, and other things. Oh, today is having such a great start.'


End file.
